


Bird Brain

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [63]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Birds, Fluff, JayTim Week, M/M, except not, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: There was a bird in Jason's helmet.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 17
Kudos: 394
Collections: JayTimWeek





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of JayTim Week: Free Day. 
> 
> My Tumblr is The-Devil-In-The-Details-666. Feel free to come say hello or yell at me about the BatFam.

There was a bird in Jason’s helmet. 

More specifically, a robin. 

Even more specifically, a fluffy little male robin with an odd yellow ‘X’ marking on his feathery little chest. He was happily nestled down in Jason’s helmet, his tiny little eyes closed in sleep. Jason stared at him for several long moments, wondering if he was seeing things, but finally reached out and gently touched the tiny little fluffball’s head, whispering, “What the fuck?”

The little bird jerked awake, then gave several happy little chirps and fluttered to settle onto Jason’s shoulder, snuggling against his neck. Jason held completely still, barely even breathing, and tried to process the fact that there was a robin with an uncomfortably familiar yellow ‘X’ on his chest that was clearly extremely comfortable with him that had somehow gotten into the apartment. After several minutes, Jason gently held up a hand, which the bird immediately hopped to stand on, and held the robin up to examine him. The robin gently rubbed his head against Jason’s face and Jason couldn’t resist the urge to bring his other hand up and gently pet the robin’s head as he wondered aloud, “Fuckin’ shit. Baby Bird?”

Almost as soon as the words were out of Jason’s mouth, Tim stuck his head out of the bathroom, asking, “Yeah?”

Jason nearly melted from relief at the sight of his (human) husband, then held up the robin that had settled down into a little ball of fluff in his hand. Tim brightened, explaining happily, “Oh, that’s Red! Apparently some lab in Central City was doing illegal experiments on animals and Bart got involved. Long story short, Red was genetically modified to be super friendly and sweet and Bart found it so funny that Red was a robin with the little ‘X’ on his chest that he had to bring him by to show me. Don’t worry, we’re not keeping him. He just asked me to watch him while he works things out with the bird sanctuary in Gotham.”

Jason looked down at the tiny little robin, then at his own tiny little Robin, then stated, “We’ll have to go visit him once he gets settled in his new home.”

Tim grinned and walked over, tucking himself under Jason’s arm. The movement jostled Red, who fluttered up to settle on top of Jason’s head, nestling down amongst Jason’s curls. Tim giggled and Jason grinned as a wicked thought occurred to him.

“Hey, Baby Bird, how to you feel about fucking with the family?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason schooled his face as he held up the cellphone so he could get a proper picture of Red nestled in his hair, then took the selfie, typing out a quick caption. 

“Hey guys, could use some help.”

Tim was still giggling as they sent the text and curled against Jason’s side, asking, “How long do you think it’ll take them to answer?”

Jason glanced at his watch as texts started pouring in, then answered, “Eh, about 22 seconds.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The writing goblin didn't seem too keen on letting this one stay a oneshot, so here you go. Please forgive any typos, I'm writing this at 2:30 in the morning and haven't proofread.

Jason was studiously ignoring the texts he got, instead making a makeshift nest inside his spare helmet for Red to sleep in. Red was perched on the back of the armchair in the corner, preening himself happily, and Tim was sitting on the coffee table, texting Bart so the speedster didn’t rat them out on accident. Jason smiled as he finished the nest, then walked over to Red, holding out a hand for the tiny bird. Red immediately hopped onto his palm and Jason gently patted his head, then carried him over to the helmet-nest, setting him down beside it. Red immediately hopped down into the helmet and rooted around his new nest for a minute before settling down into a little ball of fluff and giving a few happy chirps. Tim grinned, then stated, “I texted Bruce from your phone to bring some robin-appropriate food. Can’t have our feathery little buddy starving.”

Jason grinned and leaned down to kiss Tim, then shooed Tim into the bedroom as a knock rang out on the door. Tim hurried into the bedroom, where he would be watching through the cameras he had put in the living room, and Jason put on a worried front, opening the door to reveal Dick and Damian. Jason ushered them in, stating quietly, “I think he’s asleep. He seems to recognize me, but I’m not sure, so try not to overwhelm him. He’s in my helmet.”

Dick squealed, hurrying over to the helmet where Red was nestled. Red chirped and Jason approached as Dick held out his hand for Red, moving slowly and carefully. Red moved to gently rub his head against Dick’s hand, then hopped up into Dick’s palm. Dick slowly brought Red up to eye level, practically vibrating with excitement, and whisper-squealed, “He’s so cute!”

Red tilted his head, then hopped from Dick’s hand to Dick’s shoulder, snagging a stray thread in Dick’s shirt and tugging on it. Dick appeared to stop breathing completely and Jason hid his laugh with a cough before stepping forward to hold out his hand to Red, who happily hopped into his palm and grabbed hold of Jason’s white streak, tugging at it gently. The action was reminiscent of the way Tim liked playing with Jason’s streak when they were lazing around and Dick apparently took that as further evidence that Red was, in fact, Tim. Jason gently pulled Red away from his streak as another knock sounded at the door, which was then opened to reveal Bruce and Alfred. Bruce was holding a bag in one hand, which he set on the kitchen counter, stating, “The woman at the store assured me that robins tend to eat fruits, berries, and insects, so we purchased some cherries, blueberries, and mealworms.”

Jason nodded, walking over to the cabinet to grab a plate before joining Bruce at the counter. Alfred watched from the doorway, one eyebrow raised in the classic Alfred ‘I know you are up to something’ Pennyworth style, and Jason shot him a grin as he placed some of the cherries and blueberries on the plate. Red ruffled his feathers happily at the sight and hopped down onto the plate, going after the blueberries with gusto. As Red ate, Bruce asked, “What happened, exactly?”

Jason watched Red, unable to help his small smile as the bird chowed down, then answered, “I’m not certain. He said he was staying in last night, but I came home from the grocery store this morning and he was asleep in my helmet. He seems to recognize me, at least. Though I don’t think he fully understands or knows what’s happening.”

Red apparently took that as his cue to chirp happily, as though he was agreeing to Jason’s statement, and Jason made a mental note to give him all the food and cuddles the little bird wanted as a reward for his phenomenal, albeit unintentional, acting skills. Bruce looked incredibly tired and asked, “Have you tried getting in contact with Beast Boy?”

“Not yet. Figured you guys would want to see him first.”

Bruce nodded and Damian finally stepped forward as Red finished off the last of the fruit on the plate, holding his hand out to the little bird and stating, “He certainly seems to behave like Drake.”

Red hopped into Damian’s palm and grabbed a hold of a stray thread in his sleeve, tugging at it. Jason could see Damian fighting back a smile and couldn’t help his own smile even as Damian asked, “Do we have to turn him back? He is far less annoying in this form.”

Bruce sighed, clearly having given up, and Red tugged harder on the thread until it pulled free, at which point he dropped it, clearly deeming it no longer worthy of his time. Dick was practically vibrating, the quiet fake shutter of his phone camera clicking nonstop, and Jason rolled his eyes, shooing the trio into the living room as Bruce called Beast Boy. As soon as all three were out of earshot, Alfred stepped forward to help Jason package up the berries and asked quietly, “That bird is not Master Timothy, is it, Master Jason?”

Jason couldn’t help his grin, shaking his head and answering, “What gave it away?”

Alfred smiled and answered, “You may be a highly skilled actor, Master Jason, but I was the one who taught you. I can recognize when someone in my charge is performing.”

Jason laughed at that and Alfred continued, “Might I ask where Master Timothy actually is? And how you came into possession of a bird so similar to him?”

Jason set the plate in the dishwasher, then admitted, “Tim’s in the bedroom watching through the cameras. And Red was rescued from a lab that was doing experiments on him. Bart brought him by to show him to Tim and to arrange for him to stay at the bird sanctuary here.”

Alfred nodded and Jason hesitated, then asked, “Are you gonna tell B?”

“Heavens no. This is certainly one of the most elaborate and fascinating pranks you and Master Timothy have ever played on Master Bruce and I, for one, would like to see it to its conclusion.”

Jason grinned, stating, “I always forget how devious you are, Alfie.”

Alfred smiled, then made his way into the living room.


End file.
